shells
by Junnieevee
Summary: "Muchas veces quise irme pero... solo pensar en que no los volvería a ver... en que no te volvería a ver, me hacía querer quedarme, aunque estuviera todo el tiempo encerrada en la mansión. Siempre los envidié, hasta que Sora llegó y bueno... tu sabes el resto." "Creo que sé sólo una parte del resto. Quiero saberlo todo" [NamiShi]


**Hey, antes que nada, hay un par de menciones de personajes de FFXV, por razones personales (headcanons tbh), así que si no lo haz jugado y no lo comprendes del todo, no te preocupes, no afecta mucho a la historia.**

**Disfruten!**

**{+}{+}{+}**

Era enorme, la caracola más grande que había visto en toda su vida. Desde que llegó a Destiny Islands se la había pasado recolectando conchas y pedazos de corales que las olas arrastraban hasta la orilla, desde que acomodaban sus cosas en la arena por la mañana hasta que recogían las sombrillas para irse al final de la puesta de sol.

Los ojos de Xion prácticamente brillaban, y Roxas no estaba seguro de si era por los fuertes rayos de sol que pasaban entre los agujeritos de su sombrero de paja destartalado, o si a este punto habían desarrollado luz propia.

—¿Crees que a Nami le guste? —preguntó, como niña pequeña.

Roxas se acomodó su propio sombrero, observando la enorme caracola entre sus manos mojadas y llenas de arena blanquecina. Era redonda, de un tono café claro que terminaba en espiral, ella la giró para que pudiera verla mejor, se sorprendió de verla en tan buen estado.

—Le va a encantar —sonrió.

Con mucho cuidado Xion la metió en su bolsa, con el resto de conchas, corales y piedras de todos los colores. Mientras hacía eso Roxas pensó en lo natural que su amiga se veía así, llena de arena, vestida con shorts cortos, un top negro y un chaleco azul cielo que no estaba realmente diseñado para guardar calor, mojado con agua salada.

Ambos miraron al horizonte, sintiendo el agua fría del océano en sus pies y la arena entre sus dedos. La brisa amenazaba con arrancarles sus sombreros, las nubes esponjosas se movían perezosamente por el cielo y el oleaje era tan bajo que fácilmente podía confundirse al mar frente a ellos con una piscina de hotel. Las vacaciones de verano estaban terminando, pero ninguno estaba desanimado por ello.

Al contrario, por primera vez en sus vidas tenían ganas de dejar el hermoso paraíso que visitaban cada verano y regresar a las calles sin gracia de Twilight Town.

—Deberíamos regresar —dijo por fin Roxas, dándose la vuelta.

—Le prometí a Naminé llevarle tantas conchas como pudiera —protestó Xion.

—Xi, podría jurar que en esa bolsa llevas más conchas de las que caben en su habitación.

—Pero...

—Además si seguimos bajo el sol más tiempo alguno de los dos va a terminar deshidratado, o con un bronceado tan doloroso como el de Axel el año pasado.

Xion hizo un puchero, quería seguir buscando caracolas y conchas lindas para Naminé, pero solo de recordar lo que le pasó a Axel el año pasado se le quitaban las ganas. Sus tripas comenzaron a gruñir para colmo, así que se quedó sin posibles argumentos para evitar regresar.

Bufó, arrastrando los pies entre la arena.

—No son suficientes —dijo.

—Para Naminé será más que suficiente saber que no dejabas de hablar de ella en todo el viaje.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacerla callar. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rojo que no tenía nada que ver con la irritación de su piel por el sol, y evitó su mirada hasta que llegaron donde Axel los esperaba, todavía con restos del bloqueador en los brazos y la espalda que Roxas le puso hace unas horas. Además llevaba una sombrilla, que a juzgar por el diseño -con orejas de gato coloreada de rojo y rosa- la robó del bolso de Kairi.

No se veía muy contento, tratando de que la sombra de la sombrilla alcanzara a tapar cada centímetro de su piel.

—Tardaron una eternidad —dijo—. Me estoy asando aquí.

—No voy a ser yo quien te ponga crema para la piel esta vez —bufó Roxas pasando de él y continuando su camino hasta donde los demás tenían armado su pequeño campamento.

—Yo menos —le siguió Xion.

—¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

—¿Ah si? —carcajeó Roxas, comenzando a correr.

—¡El último que llegue se queda sin helado!

—¡Odio a esta familia!

Los tres comenzaron a correr por la arena, quejándose de que estaba ardiendo gracias al sol y recibiendo el viento en sus caras. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, Xion no podía evitar extrañar a Naminé.

**{+}{+}{+}**

Por la ventana soplaba la suave brisa del bosque, moviendo sus cortinas gentilmente, guardando el color del ocaso entre ellas. Las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos hechos por ella, algunos de la mano de Sora, que si bien su técnica no era la mejor, los sentimientos plasmados en la hoja de papel eran más que suficientes. Kairi reemplazó las alcatraces blancas del florero por enormes girasoles, camelias recién cortadas y tulipanes de alegres colores. Riku no solía llevarle regalos, pero las conversaciones que mantenían juntos eran las más interesantes, las más entretenidas, y eso le bastaba para alegrarle el corazón. Lea forjaba metales con frecuencia en la única fragua del pueblo, y le llevaba unos cuantos adornos decorados con piedras preciosas que "se encontró por ahí". Roxas no hablaba mucho con ella, por eso era su mejor apoyo cuando necesitaba silencio a su alrededor, pero también un poco de compañía.

Amaba a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, disfrutaba la compañía de Xion más que la de cualquiera.

Naminé se sorprendió a sí misma suspirando ante su ausencia. Los chicos, Hayner, Pence y Olette iban a visitarla de vez en cuando, su hermana mayor se aseguró de hacerle compañía toda su estancia en esas vacaciones, pero nada era como ese momento, el mismo día que Xion y los otros llegaron de su viaje a las Islas cuando su amiga de cabello negro entró por su puerta todavía vistiendo un par de shorts azul marino, camisa de tirantes y sandalias negras.

—¡Nami!

Su corazón se aceleró, mientras que sus labios decidían cobrar vida propia y formar una sonrisa sin querer. Esa clase de sonrisas vergonzosas que tratas de esconder con toda tu alma pero simplemente estás demasiado feliz -o nervioso, o ambas- como para lograrlo.

Xion se le acercó, emocionada, y la apretó en un abrazo rompe-costillas, como esos que Sora les daba a los demás pero no a ella por que temía romperla en dos.

—¡Te traje caracolas! —exclamó de inmediato cuando se separaron -la soltó- y le mostró su bolsa, llena todo lo que Xion le había contado por teléfono.

—Son muchísimas —carcajeó, viendo como Xion se sentaba en el suelo y dejaba caer todo el contenido de su bolsa en las baldosas blancas. Por un momento temió tener que limpiar la arena, pero las piedras, conchitas, caracolas y corales estaban limpios, y no tenían ese olor salado característico del mar.

—Roxas juntó todas estas —dijo, dándose cuenta de que habían diferentes montoncitos de corales y conchas separadas de antemano. Xion señaló las envueltas en un listón azul marino—, Riku encontró esta —alzó una fruta paopu—, Sora y Kairi hicieron esto —le mostró un Wayfinder como el que su amigo castaño poseía, pero hecha de conchitas azul cielo— y todas estas las junté para ti.

Dejó al centro el resto, cosa que le conmovió, imaginándose que se pasó todo el verano juntando una por una solo para ella.

—Axel me dijo que esperaras su regalo pronto, seguramente hará algo en la fragua que no pudo en las Islas.

—Son preciosas, Xi.

El rostro de Xion se iluminó, y a Naminé le dieron ganas de estrujar sus mejillas con todas sus fuerzas, que igual no eran muchas. Le pidió que le ayudara a acomodarlas por toda su habitación, y ambas pusieron manos a la obra, pasando la tarde adornando su espacio, que poco a poco dejaba de verse menos vacío.

—¿Volverás a la escuela con nosotros, Nami?

A Naminé le dolió el corazón al escuchar su tono tan triste y esperanzado. Ambas dejaron las conchas en la mesa, sin atreverse a mirarse la una a la otra.

—No lo sé, Xi —murmuró—. Me he estado sintiendo bien últimamente, pero el doctor dice que no debo esforzarme demasiado o recaeré de nuevo...

Xion bajó la mirada, soltando un pequeño sonido de entendimiento desde el fondo de su garganta. Un día como cualquiera en la escuela de Twilight Town apareció una niña de su edad, quien, como cualquier niño nuevo, fue atraída por Sora a su grupo de amigos. Al inicio de la preparatoria Naminé comenzó a faltar por problemas de salud, y desde entonces se la pasaba encerrada en la mansión de su abuelo hasta que se mejorara.

—¿Está bien... si vengo todos los días después de la escuela?

Un sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas, pero no podía imaginar dejarla ahí sola, en su habitación todo el día. Ese último año todos se turnaban para ir a visitarla y no dejarla de lado, a veces lograban sacarla a dar una vuelta por el distrito comercial, pero no tenía permitido salir de la ciudad. Era diferente de todos modos, teniendo en cuenta que reemplazaría las tardes en lo más alto de la torre del reloj comiendo helado con Roxas y Axel por la habitación cada vez más colorida de Naminé y, por supuesto, Naminé.

Ellos lo entenderían.

Un tono rojizo más fuerte que el suyo cubrió las mejillas de Naminé, que jugaba con los bordes de su camisón blanco.

—Cl-Claro... sería lindo de tu... parte.

Xion esperaba que con esas visitas dejaran de comportarse como si no supieran lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

**{+}{+}{+}**

En la habitación de Xion no habían flores, ni dibujos en las paredes o adornos de hierro decorando sus rincones. Su cuarto era pequeño, ni siquiera la mitad de lo que es el suyo, con apenas su cama, ropero, librero y televisión. No es como si no pudiera permitirse un lugar más amplio, podía mudarse a la habitación de su hermano mayor, que vivía bastante lejos de ahí, pero a Xion le gustaban los espacios pequeños.

En su cama había un Chocobo negro que su hermano le obsequió antes de irse, y a su lado un cojín gastado por el tiempo que tenía impresa una foto de ella, Roxas y Axel sonriendo en, cómo no, la torre del reloj.

Naminé se acostó en su cama, restregando su rostro en las sábanas no-tan-limpias de la pelinegra. Tenían ese olor tan familiar que llenaba su cuarto cuando Xion la iba a visitar, a helado de sal marina y su desodorante de flores. Colgado en la pared había un estuche de guitarra, aunque sabía que dentro se encontraba un bajo, y sabía que debajo de la cama estaba escondido su teclado eléctrico por que no cabía en otra parte.

Xion había salido para traer algo de comer, quizás un helado para ambas. Era el segundo semestre de los chicos, y si todo salía bien, el doctor dijo que podría volver a la escuela bajo supervisión diaria. No era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Xion en su estado convaleciente, pero sí la primera después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Es decir, después de haberse besado en la cocina de su mansión, a media preparación de un pastel de cumpleaños para Sora y Roxas. Cuando Kairi llegó a ver qué tal iban, gritó tan fuerte de emoción que su abuelo Ansem bajó a ver qué pasaba.

Solo de recordarlo se ponía roja de vergüenza, pero no podía evitar sonreír.

Sintió un peso hundirse a su lado, en el colchón, y un par de brazos atraerla hacia su dueña. Naminé sintió la respiración de Xion en su cuello, su cabello corto mezclarse con el suyo rubio y sus manos aferrarse con necesidad a su cintura. La nariz ajena le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, no pudo evitar soltar un par de risitas tímidas.

—¿Qué crees que haces, eh? —preguntó, bajando la voz para que solo ella pudiera escucharla. No es como si hubiera nadie en casa además de ellas de todos modos.

—Admiraba tu habitación —respondió, jugueteando con los dedos de Xion en su abdomen.

—¿Y qué le ves?

—Me gusta.

—¿Es todo?

—Es pequeña, y cómoda —dijo. Se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos, un tono más oscuros que los suyos, como el mar profundo en medio de la noche—. Tienes un lindo espacio.

—Mira quien habla —acercó su rostro al de ella juntó sus labios, en apenas un roce, para luego moverse por todo su rostro; sus mejillas, su frente, sus párpados y barbilla—. Tú eres linda...

—Tú más.

—Cursi.

—¿Quién empezó?

Xion bajó un poco y escondió su rostro a la altura de sus clavículas, sobresalientes por la pérdida de peso ese último año y medio. Acariciaba su espalda, con movimientos lentos, cargados de cariño, bajando un poco más para escuchar su corazón, sobre sus pechos pequeños.

—El otro día escuche a Sora hablar con Kairi sobre Riku —dijo, sintiendo las manos de Naminé pasear por su cabello—. Sor dijo algo... sobre lo satisfactorio que es escuchar su corazón latir, por su causa. Creo que lo entiendo.

—Es algo que él diría —carcajeó, suave—. Es... extraño, pero no me desagrada...

—¿Que? ¿Que escuche tu corazón latir?

—La única otra persona que lo hace es el doctor, con un estetoscopio, y se siente como si esperara a que se detuviera en cualquier segundo.

—No digas eso... —besó sus clavículas, recibiendo risas a cambio—. Vas a estar bien, iremos a la escuela, nos graduaremos, aprobaremos para asistir a la Universidad de Radiant Garden y tendremos un lindo lugar para nosotras a las afueras de la ciudad. Adoptaremos una de las crías del perro-gato de Sora y le pondremos Albóndiga, tu tendrás un empleo en una florería como la de Aerith y yo en un café como el de Tifa, y como tendremos mucho dinero, podremos ir a visitar a todos en las Islas y regresar aquí cuando queramos.

Naminé se quedó mirando a la nada por un segundo, escuchando hablar a Xion. Antes, cuando estaba todo el tiempo en cama, suponía que jamás tendría la oportunidad de andar por las calles libremente como el resto de sus amigos, que la Universidad no era opción para ella ni tampoco nadar en el mar azul de las Islas. Tenía pensado como un hecho que moriría pronto, y eso estaba bien para ella, al haber conocido a personas tan maravillosas como Sora y los demás, en especial Xion.

Pero ahora...

—Y todas las noches nos iremos a la cama después de un buen baño, en pijama o sin ella, como gustes —Naminé le dio un golpe en el hombro ante sus palabras sugerentes, ella siguió entre risas—, nos acostaremos y te abrazaré así, para asegurarme de que aún late y que lo hará hasta que seamos viejas y arrugadas. Hasta entonces tienes permitido irte, por que me iré contigo, justo detrás de ti.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio. Xion parecía muy satisfecha, respirando tranquila contra su pecho, pero Naminé estaba teniendo problemas para ocultar que estaba llorando. No lo hizo mucho más, y aunque le hubiera gustado pasar la tarde de otra manera que no fuera llorando entre los brazos de su novia, se sentía sumamente agradecida por tenerla justo cuando más la necesitaba.

**{+}{+}{+}**

—Es por eso por lo que la gente de la estación llama a la policía Xion.

Los ojos profundos de Xion estaban clavados en la plaza afuera de la estación del tren. Desde arriba era capaz de verlo todo, desde el Sandlot hasta Sunset Hills, y si se fijaba bien, la mansión de Naminé escondida entre robles y pinos del bosque tras los muros del pueblo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no porque estuviera enojada, aunque las personas que miraran hacia arriba quizás opinaran lo contrario.

Cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo se distrajo de sus pensamientos, procesando un poco sus palabras para crear una respuesta decente- o eso esperaba.

—¿Eh?

Roxas rodó los ojos, y Axel soltó una carcajada

—¿Qué pasa Xi? ¿Te cegó el sol? —se burló el pelirrojo.

—Está pensando sobre si fue admitida o no en la Universidad de Radiant Garden.

Xion le sacó la lengua, y luego se metió el helado a la boca, en un intento de liberar su ansiedad. Roxas le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, él también entraría a esa Universidad, pero los nervios no lograban afectarle. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco solían hacerlo con su amiga, así que la razón de su inseguridad estaba clara como el agua.

—Naminé también lo hará bien —aseguró—. Irán a la misma Universidad, compartirán el departamento que fuimos a ver la semana pasada y para cuando tengan todas sus cosas listas los cachorros del perro-gato de Sora serán lo suficientemente grandes como para separarse de su madre y vivir con ustedes.

—No olvides el asombroso empleo que te espera en la tienda de música con Leon —añadió Axel.

—No es una cafetería pero por ahí se empieza.

—Sé que Nami lo hará bien —sonrió, agradecida—, pero... no es eso... no todo al menos.

Roxas alzó una ceja.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

El viento arriba de la torre era más fresco que allá abajo en el distrito comercial, y corría con más velocidad, revolviendo sus cabelleras, jugueteando con su ropa. El perfil de Xion contra el cielo anaranjado de su hogar era algo común de ver para Lea y Roxas, así que no estaban seguros de qué pensar cuando pudieron apreciar un brillo diferente en su mirada, gentil como siempre y aún así, desconocida en sus memorias-

Sacó, por dentro de su chaqueta negra, una cajita de aterciopelado color cian. Ambos chicos parpadearon lentamente, procesando la información que la imagen de esa cajita les estaba dando. Los ojos de Roxas se llenaron de lágrimas, conmovido, y estaba segura de que Axel juntaba todas sus fuerzas para no tirarse a llorar encima de ellos

—Me preocupa que se sienta presionada. Rox, límpiate la nariz... hey, Axel... —abrió la caja, que sólo llevaba dentro el cojín de esponja blanco—. Todavía está vacío, no tienen por qué llorar... chicos...

Era patético, se veían patéticos, en especial Lea que intentaba detenerse sin mucho éxito. Roxas lo dejó salir sin muchas contemplaciones, abrazándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Luego Axel, con sus largos brazos, los estrechó en un abrazo grupal que terminó haciéndole llorar a ella también.

Axel prometió forjar el mejor y más bello anillo que la historia haya visto, antes de que Xion siquiera pudiera insinuárselo. Roxas, a pesar de ser parte de los amargados del grupo, se veía emocionado con la idea de organizar un evento entero. Así, mojados con lágrimas y haciendo lo mejor para limpiarse la nariz con servilletas llenas de helado, bajaron la Torre del Reloj a pasos lentos.

Cuando Xion llegó a casa Noctis la esperaba con cajas de comida china en la isla de la cocina, y a media cena le enseñó la cajita de terciopelo. Sabía que su hermano mayor no era la clase de persona que se emocionaba con fiestas como esas, por eso, cuando lo único que le respondió a cambio fue un pequeño "Felicidades" por debajo del aliento, ella sólo agradeció y prometió invitar a Prompto también.

**{+}{+}{+}**

Roxas llegó a su departamento con su computadora y una USB, acompañado solemnemente de Isa, Kairi y Axel. Siempre era bueno ver a sus amigos, pero existen ciertas cosas que ni siquiera la mejor de las excusas es capaz de cubrir, y levantarla a insanas horas de la madrugada cuando ni el sol ha dado señales de vida era una de ellas.

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —preguntó, con su voz ronca y desganada.

Temblaba de frío. Solía dormir con nada más que un par de shorts y su camisa sin mangas con el logo de su banda favorita, y eso no la cubría muy bien -para nada- del frío que estaba dejando pasar junto a sus amigos, que igual nunca les dio permiso de entrar pero a quién le importa ¿no?

—Xion, tengo entendido que esta noche pasarás por Nami a las ocho, la llevarás a comer al bistró y por fin le darás el anillo cuando miren las estrellas en el jardín de su mansión, ¿no es así?

Xion se talló los ojos, quitándose asquerosas lagañas en el camino y asintió con un suspiro.

—Si Rox, ese es el plan, es exactamente lo que les dije a ti y a Ax cuando me entregó el anillo.

—¿Y ya tienes pensado qué vas a decir?

—Bueno, más o meno- ¿Qué?

Axel negaba con la cabeza, desaprobatoriamente como su hubiera hecho algo malo. Roxas infló las mejillas, ese gesto que conocía bien, queriendo parecer intimidante pero a lo único que llegaba era parecerse a un niño pequeño antes de su berrinche.

—¿Improvisar Xion? ¿De verdad? —suspiró Axel, ante su mirada llena de confusión

Kairi tenía la decencia de esconder sus risitas detrás de su mano, elegante, y apreciaba que Isa pareciera igual de molesto que ella por las tonterías de sus amigos.

—¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Preparar un discurso? —bufó—. Es muy temprano para esto...

—Querrás decir tarde, mujer sin sentimientos —dijo Roxas. Tomó asiento en la sala, dejando su computadora en la mesa de centro, los demás procedieron a imitarlo, dejando a Xion al último soltando un gruñido de incredulidad.

—¿Y me vas a decir por qué están todos aquí a las... —miró el reloj de pared— cinco cuarenta de la mañana?

—Roxas dijo que las bodas no se planean solas —le sonrió Kairi.

—Si esto lleva a donde creo que lleva me largo —dijo Isa, aunque no se movió un centímetro a pesar de sus palabras.

—¿Bodas? —le lanzó una mirada a Axel— ¡Apenas le voy a dar el anillo!

—¡Y por eso mismo es momento de empezar a planear las cosas! —exclamó el pelirrojo— Nuestra pequeña Xion merece la mejor de las bodas, no sólo será una boda, será _LA_ boda.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar la palabra boda juro que no los invito a ustedes dos...

Un jadeo incrédulo salió de Roxas y Axel, indignados y, supuestamente, dolidos. Kairi seguía riendo, Isa se puso de pie para irse pero Lea lo jaló devuelta sin quitarle su mal fingida mirada de traición.

—¿Y qué harás sin tu padrino de anillos, mocosa? —reclamó Axel.

—¡O sin mi! —simplemente dijo Roxas.

Xion dejó su cabeza caer en la mesa, quizás, si pretendía que escuchaba, podría dormir un rato más...

**{+}{+}{+}**

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que cuando nos fuéramos de Twilight Town extrañaría todo.

Habían abordado el tren en la madrugada, y Xion siempre recordaría el día en el que dejó su hogar para seguir con su vida como una mañana muy fresca, llena de sonrisas y ausente de arrepentimientos. Roxas no lloró, Axel tampoco, Isa estaba sonriendo.

—¿Todo?

Naminé no recordaba la última vez que había salido de la ciudad para otra cosa que no fueran visitas de emergencia al hospital de Radiant Garden. Nunca había visto el paisaje que el tren dejaba atrás, las manchas verdes y marrones de los pinos que dejaban atrás por la velocidad en primer plano, y el resto del bosque corriendo más lento en segundo. Los ojos de Xion resplandecían, reflejando el cielo azul, la gentil luz matinal, su propia silueta cuando quitó la mirada de la ventana para posarla en ella.

—Pensé que si algún día papá quería que me fuera como Noct, iba a extrañar cosas —se encogió de hombros, su cabello, más largo de lo normal, acarició sus hombros descubiertos por la camisa sin mangas que llevaba puesta—. Pero... Roxas, Axel, Isa... estarán bien, y sé que siempre habrá un lugar dónde quedarnos en Destiny Islands.

Sus labios formaban una tenue sonrisa, pintando su rostro con felicidad absoluta, una gentil expresión que destiló cariño cuando tomó su mano, acariciando el anillo en su dedo anular.

—Muchas veces quise irme —confesó Naminé—, pero... solo pensar en que no los volvería a ver... en que no te volvería a ver, me hacía querer quedarme, aunque estuviera todo el tiempo encerrada en la mansión. Siempre envidié a Lunafreya, y a Ravus, por poder ir a donde ellos quisieran, hasta que Sora llegó y bueno... tu sabes el resto.

—Creo que sé sólo una parte del resto —dijo Xion, levantando sus manos entrelazadas, acercándolas a la ventana—. Quiero saberlo todo.

Abrió su mano, siendo seguida por la rubia, extendiendo sus manos como queriendo tocar el horizonte, el sol de mañana que apenas comenzaba a quitarse el cansancio para hacer su recorrido habitual, surcando el cielo con toda la paciencia del mundo. Sus anillos, plateados con pequeñas conchas de mar esculpidas en ellos, se llenaron de luz joven, una luz que prometía nuevos comienzos, sin olvidar en absoluto el pasado.

—Yo también.

_?rings the color of the morning sun?_

_Soooooo aquí lo tienen, un Namishi algo flojo, pero del cual estoy lo suficientemente satisfecha como para subirlo. De nuevo, no tengo un mejor título para esto, así que ignorenlo. Para los que leyeron el Terraqua pasado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, las cosas no están yendo muy bien por acá y tener gente que deja cosas bonitas en los comentarios siempre ayuda. Tengo muchos proyectos planeados, y si todo sale bien, verán algo nuevo pronto. Gracias por haber leído, nos vemos luego~⭐_


End file.
